


Morphine and Bad Pick Up Lines

by amphiprioninae



Series: A Slip of the Tongue [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Pick Up Lines, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Married Life, blushy eren, eren freaking out, levi is really high the whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphiprioninae/pseuds/amphiprioninae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is waiting for his husband to wake up from his surgery, and when he finally does, nothing can prepare him for what comes out of Levi's mouth. </p><p>Honestly, complete, tooth-rotting fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morphine and Bad Pick Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not inspired by this hilarious video:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiviQfLyQX4

The hospital room stank of ammonia and morphine. It was too small, too cramped, and most of all, Levi still hadn’t waken up. The doctors said it had been nothing too major of a surgery, just an appendectomy, and to top it off the nurse said the surgery went off without a hitch. But even that knowledge couldn’t assuage my anxiety over the fact that my husband still hasn’t woken up.

“Mr. Jaeger-Ackerman, don’t worry too much, he should be waking up within the next half hour,” a short blonde nurse startled me from my pacing around the cramped room, making me jump before she left just as quickly. My nerves were fried, first waiting for the surgery to end, now this. I’m a lot of things, patient is not one of them.

The steady beat of the heart monitor would be comforting to most people, but not to someone whose husband has been completely unconscious for the past two hours. The stable beep of Levi’s heart on the monitor was slowly grating on my nerves. I know it’s real, that’s his heart, but I can’t help but not completely believe the machine as long as Levi’s pale form lies motionless in the hospital bed.  
We’d come in this morning, when Levi had the worst stomach pain. I had to carry him into the emergency room because he couldn’t stand up, it was so painful. We’d thought it was just the flu when he came down with it a week ago, but it turned out that it was really appendicitis. A few shots of morphine and a loopy husband later, and before I knew it they were whisking him off to the operating room and I was confined to a stiff hospital chair and left alone with nothing but my chewed nails and worry.

A change in the beep of the heart monitor interrupted me mid-anxiety attack, and my head shot over to Levi, who was starting to stir.

“Unggh,” he groaned. I nearly tripped, walking so quickly to his side.

“Hey, you’re awake,” I said softly. He blinked up at me blankly; they’d said he would be pretty loopy for the next few hours and probably would have some slight memory loss.

After studying my face for almost a minute, voice low from slumber and medication he said, “Am I dead? Because you must be an angel,” face in complete disbelief.

I went slack jawed in surprise, “I- I love you too,” I stuttered out, desperately fighting off a blush.

"I'm surprised nobody called 911 to put your fire out because damn, you're smoking,” his tone was completely sincere.

My war against my treacherous blushing was lost to the bad pick up line and my face flushed cherry. I had to pinch myself to make sure this wasn’t a dream; Levi loved me but he rarely ever hit on me. It was embarrassing, it was strange, and it was _so cute_.

"Did you get lost? I don't think this is the modeling agency…"

I knew my face was bright red, my eyes were starting to swell tears of embarrassment too, I knew it would be just seconds before I completely lost it.

“Fuck, like, wow, did no one call the SWAT team when you were around? You're a fucking bomb, you know.”

And with that one I lost it, my face smacked into the bed and I tried to bury myself into the fabric. This was just too embarrassing, too unreal.

Levi lifted his head off the bed and started to sit up, peering down to look at my burning face that was peeking at him through equally embarrassed fingers, “Holy shit, you're hot. If I get better soon, will you go out with me?” he didn’t even wait before asking, “Are you single? Please tell me you're single. Wait, that's a wedding ring, isn't it? Dammit, your spouse is lucky to have you.”

I didn’t think it was possible to grin even harder, but apparently it was and the smile that split my cheeks was so wide I thought my head might just halve.

Levi took in a sharp breath. “Wow, fuck, if I'm not in heaven I'm sure I've seen it. Don't stop smiling because damn that's beautiful,” he gasped.

My grin changed from splitting ear to ear to a complete dissolution of shock, before regaining its former glory of trying to complete an x axis across my face. Tears that had previously just been brimming were now spilling down my cheeks in fat blobs, making giant, wet, blotches on the pristine sheets. If Levi wasn’t so high right now he’d have scolded me.

“No no, don’t, don’t cry." A cool hand reached down to the ones covering my face, gently prying the fingers away from my eyes to wipe a tear, while another hand reached behind my neck to pull me closer to him so we were almost eye level. “Was it something I said?” he asked, looking up at me with concerned silvery eyes.

“Sorry, it’s just, you’re not usually like this,” I apologized, hiccuping at the end as tears of embarrassment and joy streamed down my face, over the grin that was still plastered on. At this point it was probably a permanent fixture.

“Do you have a name?” he asked quietly, hands still on my face.

I looked up at him with concern, “Eren….”

“Do you have a last name or do you wanna borrow mine?” he asked without missing a beat.

“Honey, I already did,” I said softly as I grasped his hand, our wedding bands clinking together softly. He looked over at our hands, and a series of emotions flickered across his face before he took his hands from my face and flopped back onto the hospital bed. Something only Levi could manage to do gracefully.

“Holy shit, you're my husband? Did I go to heaven and then fucking win jackpot and come back down?” He stared at me incredulously.

I honestly tried to fight the laugh, but the peals of laughter managed to escape anyways, “Levi, I know you’re high as balls right now, you might want to stop before you say something you can’t ever take back,” I grinned at him so wide my cheeks ached, and then buried my head into his pillow. A cool hand snaked up and started to stroke my hair gently.

He was quiet for a few seconds, and just as I thought he had started to regain some semblance of lucidity he murmured to himself, “You say I'm awake but I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming right now. This can't be real. I'm sure I never would've been lucky to have you agree to be with me, 'cause damn.” He rolled his head to face at me. Our faces were just inches apart, drowsy eyelids fluttering up towards mine.

“Eren, your eyes are pretty…” Levi’s voice faded before he started to drift off again, heart monitor beeping steadily as he slipped into sleep, his hand still in my hair.

Tears were still running down my face when I kissed him gently on the forehead, smoothing back his hair before burying my face into his chest, grin still plastered on my face and cheeks so red a nurse might flip.  
\------------

“Eren, you’ve been grinning for over an hour now, and every time you look at me it just gets wider. Do you need to tell me something?” Levi asked from the wheelchair he was grumpily sitting in as I wheeled him out the hospital doors to our car.

“Levi, you’re beautiful,” I said softly to him, my ridiculous grin still on my face. I was right, it was a permanent fixture.

Levi looked up at me, eyebrow cocked, a little confused, but it didn’t take long for him to brush it off. “Tch. Whatever, put me in the care already so we can go, I want real food. This hospital tries to pass off shit as something edible.”

I helped him into the passenger seat and folded the wheelchair into the back seat before heading over to start the car. I’m pretty sure he didn’t mean for me to see it, but I caught him smiling to himself.


End file.
